Life Forgotten
by Lucrezia Noin
Summary: Mariemaie reflects on her life with Lady Une. Lady Une reflects on her life with Mariemaei. Treize gives some insight on his relationship with Une. Pairings: Mariemaei and original character, 11+13
1. mariemaie's pov

Disclaimer: They're not mine. But the story is.  
  
I don't remember being shot. I remember spending more than two years in physical therapy until I could use my legs again. I also remember the first night I stayed with my new mother. I was terrified, but at the same time, I was relieved. She told me she would learn to love me as her daughter, and she did. She became the best mother I had ever had. Well, since I didn't really know my birth mother, I guess that makes her my only mother.   
  
We grew to love each other over those years, and we were all the other had. We both led pretty lonely lives. Until I met Zak.  
  
I was out with a group of friends when a mutual friend introduced this gorgeous guy to me. He had jet-black hair and a smile that made me blush. His eyes were hazel, but they turned a beautiful green whenever he looked directly at me. Later I found out from his friend that his eyes turn green when he's embarrassed.   
  
We had a lot in common, and we talked together the entire night. I felt so comfortable with him, and that was a feeling I had problems finding, especially in guys. We exchanged numbers that night, and later in the week he asked me to go out with him Saturday night.   
  
I was so nervous about my first date. Actually, I was more worried about telling Mother than I was about the date. I wasn't sure how she would react. After all, I was the single most important person in her life.   
  
Correction. I was the single most important living person in her life.   
  
So, I came up with the perfect way to tell her. I simply told her I was going to the movies with Sara. Then I walked to "Sara's house" (which was the convenience store down the road from my house) where Zak and I agreed to meet.  
  
I learned a lot that night. Number One: I really liked Zak. Number Two: Driving is fun, but driving standard is even better. Number Three: When you lie about whom you are with, make sure the other person involved in your scheme knows about it.   
  
While walking home, I could hardly suppress the smile about my face, but fought to keep it in check as I walked up the steps and into the house. It wasn't an odd thing for me to walk home; very few of my friends had cars so I walked home often.   
  
Mother was at her desk as usual, working on a new peace treaty with colony 159763333 or something like that. Anyway, it was the newest colony to be admitted to the ESUN. "How was the movie?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?" and then I remembered what I had told her earlier that evening. "Oh, we saw Star Wars XIII, it was excellent!" My fake enthusiasm made me feel sick.  
  
"Mar," Mother turned in her chair to look at me. "Sara came to see if you wanted to go see a movie about an hour after you left."   
  
I was so shocked and mad at myself for such a stupid lie that I couldn't speak.  
  
"Now, let's try this again," the disappointment was obvious in her voice, "how was the movie?"  
  
"I didn't go," I was shamed.  
  
"You didn't?" It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
I shook my head. She waited patiently for me to continue. She sure knew how to make me feel like shit for lying to her. I breathed in deep, "I went on a date with Zak."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that all?"  
  
I nodded.   
  
She turned back to her computer, "Thank you for clearing that up." The conversation was over. I turned on my heel and tears began to surface.   
  
"Mar," Mother said as my foot touched the first step.  
  
"Yes?" My lip quivered.   
  
"You didn't finish telling me about your evening." She shut the screen off and walked to the couch, waiting for me to join her.   
  
I smiled and pushed back the tears.   
  
"Let's start with Zak," she said as we sat on the couch together.   
  
xxx  
  
Three years later, I was in love. It was wonderful. Zak had asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We agreed to wait a year or so first, and we were incredibly happy together.   
  
I asked Uncle Zechs to walk me down the aisle, being how I didn't have a father and he was very dear to me. I was happy to see that over the years Zechs came to his senses (with a little persuasion) and asked Lucrezia to marry him. It took him long enough but they had a beautiful little girl they called Lily as a result. She was my flower girl.   
  
During the ceremony Mother shed a single tear. It was the first time I had ever seen her even come close to crying. True, as a child I often heard her cry in the night, mostly after I asked her about my Father. But she encouraged me to ask about him, she said she loved to tell me. But as I grew older, I knew it caused her sadness to think about him, so I stopped asking her.  
  
After the wedding I couldn't bear to leave Mother. So I asked Zak if he wouldn't mind moving into my father's estate in Germany where we could go with mother. She gave us her blessing but refused the offer, saying she would just get in the way. I never touched Father's room, I left it the same, and Mother used it whenever she came to visit. She liked the way that I left it just the way he had.   
  
Mother was the one who helped me during my sixteen hours and forty-seven minutes of labor. Poor Zak was so exhausted that he passed out and slept right through Treize's birth.   
  
When I told Mother what we had planned on naming our baby, she smiled sadly and said, "He looks like him, too."   
  
xxx  
  
About thirty years have gone and I desperately hold onto these memories like I do my Mother's hand. She has become very ill with a new type of disease called the H27 Virus.   
  
I am so furious with myself for not paying more attention. I could have had her vaccinated, even though it hasn't been proved effective yet. But by the time I found out what she had, it was too late. Her fate had been decided and she swore she was content with the knowledge. But this is very hard for me. She's the only family I have.   
  
She's dying! What am I supposed to do? I feel like there's so much I could have done. I could have taken little Treize to see her more often. I could have told her I loved her more often. I could have taken her to Space one more time. She always wanted to go back.  
  
"Mom," my voice is shaking as I hold onto her, "please don't go."  
  
"My dear Mariemaie," she breathed, "It doesn't hurt. I love you."  
  
"But I need you. We need you." I pleaded. Then my intellect took over and I added, "Life expectancy is up to 110 for women. You have a few years to go."  
  
She smiled the first genuine smile I had seen in a long time. "It's my time. I've been dead for years."  
  
"No," tears streamed down my face, "don't say that."  
  
"The only time I felt alive was when you needed me."  
  
"I need you now."  
  
"You have Zak and little Trieze. Tell them I love them."  
  
I am done trying to plead, she wants this, her life was full of burdens and she needs to rest. She deserves it.  
  
Her eyes glaze over "Your father says he's proud of you and he loves you very much."  
  
"Tell him I love him, too. I'll miss you so much." I am sobbing now.   
  
"Trieze," she whispers so softly that it was almost inaudible. With that, the virus takes hold and she lays in my arms lifeless.  
  
I know I should be grieving now, and I assure you, I am. But more than that I am happy for her. She is with my father again and that's where she belongs. 


	2. une's pov

I thought my life was over when Treize was gone, until I met a little girl. Her name, I'm sure will be familiar, was Mariemaie Khushrenada. I wanted to cry when I found out who she was. Treize's daughter. Not mine. Some other woman gave birth to the child that should have been mine. Ours. No one could possibly love him the way I did, and I know he felt the same. I was angry, jealous and...hurt.  
  
I quickly learned to love the child as if she were my own. She was another person Treize had left behind, and she was more alone than even I. She was so young and had no living relatives, so I vowed to become her family because I needed someone too. Not really to take Treize's place, but to fill the void where he had been in my heart. I was trying to let go of him, let him rest because he deserved that. It didn't work because every time I looked at her I saw him anyway.  
  
I helped her through those hellish years of physical therapy. She was a marvelous little girl. She fought with the heart of her father to be able to walk again. She never gave up once. When everyone had given up hope of her ever leading a normal life, she didn't and proved to the world that determination creates miracles.  
  
We weren't always alone. There was Wufei, who she called her brother. They had a relationship that no one could touch. Wufei was so fond of her, and would never let anything happen to his "little sister." There was also Zechs and Noin. Well, she prefers Lucrezia now.  
  
Lucrezia Merquise. Most of us that knew that couple thought that they would never get married. Then a certain thirteen year-old got angry at Zechs and screamed, "Why don't you just marry her!?"  
  
"Who?" Zechs asked. The look on his face was priceless. That was one of those moments when I wish I had my camera. He fought desperately to try to keep stoic but in vain.  
  
"Zechs, you are too old for that game." Mar sighed, "Do you love her?"  
  
I had never seen Zechs blush before, but he was the brightest shade of red I could imagine! I thought for sure I was going to laugh as I stood there listening to their debate. In a hopeless attempt to keep from laughing I mumbled something about making tea and left the room. I turned to see Zechs give me a glare that said 'Please shut her up!', and in reply I smiled and waved. Then I had a good laugh in the kitchen.  
  
That evening after we sent Mar to bed, Zechs suddenly asked "What do you think?"  
  
"Hmm?" I asked as I sipped my tea.  
  
"About Noin and I?"  
  
"Lucrezia," I corrected, "And I think Mariemaie is a very intelligent young lady."  
  
Zechs nodded in affirmation, "Maybe a little too intelligent." I just smiled and took a sip of tea.  
  
"Do you think she'll have me?"  
  
I almost spit my tea out, but instead I inhaled it and ended up choking for a good three minutes or so. Once my coughing fit had died down, Zechs smiled and said, "I guess you're right."  
  
Three months later they were married.  
  
Two years later Mariemaie went on her first date. It was also the first-- and last--time she lied to me. His name was Zak and I was happy for her, but I also thought she was too young. I discussed my situation with Lucrezia.  
  
"At fifteen, Heero Yuy was flying Gundams around, mastering the Zero System, and saving the world."  
  
She made a good point. I was overreacting. "Treize and I shared our first kiss at fifteen."  
  
"Oh, Lady..." She didn't try to comfort me further; I had already changed the subject.  
  
At eighteen, Mar and Zak decided to get married. I was so glad that she had fallen that much in love. She was able to accomplish what I never could.  
  
The wedding was absolutely beautiful. She had asked Zechs to walk her down the aisle, which I thought was very fitting. Not only Treize's best friend but also the guy Mar went to whenever she needed advice from a "father figure".  
  
During the ceremony, Lucrezia sat on my right, my left was vacant. I wanted it that way, I can't really explain it, but I knew I would just feel weird if anyone other than my Love sat next to me. Treize had asked me to marry him when I was eighteen, but the war came and we were forced to put our hands on hold. Then he was taken away from me and our dreams were shattered.  
  
Mariemaie made a beautiful woman; she had that attractive feature about her that was around Treize. She had his smile; the sincere affectionate one he only showed to me. Her eyes were happy, yet somehow always sad. No matter how happy she is, her eyes still hold a deep unspeakable sadness, just like her father.  
  
I shed a single tear, but wiped it away before it touched my cheek. She was so happy; I wished that Treize were there.  
  
Mar and Zak had the ideal marriage. They were madly in love, more in love than anyone I had ever known. Even Zechs and Lucrezia's relationship couldn't compare. I never knew them to have a fight, and if they ever did it was a small disagreement that was quickly forgotten. People think that people who are that in love only maintain it for a short period of time. But they are still madly in love, and I will miss them so much.  
  
They named their son Treize. He is twenty-three now, and looks almost like an exact replica. The only major difference is that his hair is black, and his eyebrows don't do that."thing". I only hope that as he grows his heart will grow like his grandfather's as well.  
  
I'm dying. I have been for four months or better. I've been able to conceal it for three months; it makes things easier if people don't know. People treat the Dying differently once they know, because they try to do all of the things they want to be remembered for. It's like they are afraid that at the end of life the Departing think differently about the way they were treated.  
  
I suppose I do. I appreciate what my daughter has given me over the years; from a huge learning experience to a family.  
  
The virus was easy to conceal for a while. It just makes me tired, so I sleep. Most of the time I fight the fatigue, but I always knew one day I would give in to sleep and not wake again. Now I'm getting tired of fighting, so I'm giving in.  
  
Mar is crying, she begs me to stay with her, that she needs me, but I know she is a strong woman now, and she has her own family. She's not alone anymore. I then notice a different sort of figure across the room from me. I'm not alone anymore, either.  
  
"I've waited for you a long time, Love." His voice is soothing, and he looks exactly the way I remember him. "Will you do me one small favour before you come with me?"  
  
He knows the answer and continues, "Tell Mariemaie that I love her and am very proud of her."  
  
I comply, say my last farewells to the living, and enter Treize's strong embrace once again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've kept you waiting." I say.  
  
"Not at all. I've been with you everyday, falling more in love with you every time I wanted to hold you."  
  
He gently kisses me, just like that first time in the rose garden, and I know I've finally found the life I've been missing. 


	3. treize's pov

I've been carrying out my encumbrances for murdering a number of people for so more years than I can count. I have since lost track of the number after my own death. I am responsible for every single death that I ordered, and for all of the casualties of the war. I also hold myself responsible for the people who died at my Mariemaie's hands. She has suffered enough; she needs no more burdens. Besides, being a murderer is in her blood and she can't be held accountable for that. And she was strong enough to grow out of that hereditary glitch.  
  
My sentence is to watch my family suffer while I can do nothing to quell their sorrows. But sometimes it's not so bad. There are times when they are happy. I long for those moments and wish they would happen more often. To me, one tear cannot be forgotten by one hundred smiles. If I weren't already dead, I would die every time I was unable to undertake their burdens.  
  
Lady Une has been paying a heavy price from the war as well. Hers may be more onerous than my own, because she knows she must live and carry out her work. She has to take care of Mariemaie for me. She has to take care of the world. The world needs her; at least until it can make its own decisions, and keep the peace she has fought with the Preventers to keep. She truly does carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
  
The only things we share now are memories. They are the only things worth embracing.  
  
I remember the first time I made love. I had prepared for it like it was the only moment worth living for. We were in my German estate, my room, and it was wonderful. It was her very first time.  
  
Well, it wasn't the first time I had had sex, but it was the first time I made love.  
  
Like most arrogant aristocrats, I had had many women-until I fell in love with Lady Une. She was eighteen; it was the year before the war called us to active duty. At first, I did not like the idea of her working beside me; it was too dangerous. Of course, Lady Une isn't her real name, but I am bound even in death not to speak her birth name.  
  
To save me from fearing for her life, she staged her own death behind my back. I was crushed when I found out that she was dead. When she came to me as Lady Une, I knew right away it was her, but she would never tell me so. She never once said "Treize, it's me, I'm still alive and I came back to be with you." But I think she knew I didn't really need to hear her say it, because I knew.  
  
Once while we were making love I uttered her dead name by mistake. I knew immediately after I had said it that I had changed our relationship forever. "Treize, I don't know who you're talking to, but don't ever call me that again," she said coldly as she got up from my bed. "I killed that woman years ago." With that she left me.  
  
It must have been so hard for her; she gave up her friends and family just to be by my side, and to follow through with our ideals. And I had made her remember that when I said her other name. When she came back to me, all I said was, "Lady Une, it's nice to have you back." I couldn't say I was sorry, this new Une would never accept my apology; she would only deny that the situation had ever happened at all. My heart ached for her, and when she looked at me when she thought I wasn't paying attention, I could see that she longed for me as well.  
  
She was no longer the woman I once knew as gentle and nurturing. She had become the stern colonel that held no sympathies whatsoever to anyone. It took me quite a while to break that exterior shell of hers and find the Une I was so deeply in love with. After I had finally melted her cold heart, all it took to find my loving Lady was a gentle word or a simple touch.  
  
If I knew now how much time I had wasted trying to mold her into the woman she once was, I would have married her even in the face of War instead of waiting until afterwards. That was a promise I never meant to break, but destiny called for my life, and I knew it was my time; I had done enough damage. I might have even told her about Mariemaie.  
  
Yes, I knew I had a daughter. Leai and I had had a difficult relationship. I had mistaken lust for love, and ended up in a scheme of power. Dekim Barton had used his daughter like bait, luring me in, hoping that when she became pregnant I would marry her and they could use my name as a weapon of supremacy.  
  
I had enough sense to catch on, and I left her, but I swore I would always be there for my child. I saw my daughter once before Leai died, she had permitted me that. When she died, Mariemaie went missing. I desperately searched for her, but my superiors forced me to stop the quest because if it were leaked to the public my value would be ruined. I wasn't going to let that stop me, but then I met Lady Une, and I didn't want her to know what a terrible man I was. So I broke all ties with my daughter, and soon I forgot her.  
  
Une and I were happy together, but I couldn't tell her about Mariemaie. I thought that after the war, I would tell her everything. I would even tell her about the time I struck a soldier for slandering her.  
  
What was it exactly that he had said? Oh yes: "The only reason Lady Une was promoted to His Excellency's aid de camp is because she plays his bitch. Very well, I've heard."  
  
He must have thought I was out of earshot, but he was sadly mistaken. I lost my temper and landed a hard blow to the man.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, Colonel Une is thrice the soldier you are and she has been nothing but loyal to Oz and her duties since she enlisted. I think you soldiers could learn a lot from her." I turned on my heels and then added, "Also, soldier, I hope you never speak so wretchedly about another woman in all of your life. You have more decency than that."  
  
After that, I never heard another malicious word about Une or, well, any of the women soldiers for that matter.  
  
There are so many lovely memories of us together during the war, but there were also some very terrible moments as well. Lady went to space and showed the world the part of her she had before shown exclusively to only me. I was so jealous. She became confused; she thought that's what I had wanted. My heart was telling me I did want that; but I also knew that more than meager jealousy, her attitude would gain her too much attention.  
  
My apprehensions were confirmed when Tubarov found Une to be a threat and shot her. I could do nothing but think about how I could have showed her so much more of how I cared for her. I thought I may not have another chance, and I wasn't too far off, because things just got worse, and I wasn't even able to see to her full recovery. Space was calling, and I had to respond.  
  
Somehow she made it to space in time to save me from being defeated by Milliardo. We went back to the ship where I gave her her last orders and made her promise to continue living without me. She started to cry, so I made love to her, slowly and with so much passion that I knew if nothing else she would remember our last moment together. Just before I stepped into Tallgeese, I turned to her and kissed her fervently in front of all the soldiers. We didn't break the kiss for a long time, and by then the soldiers went from a dumbfounded hush to whistles and applause. When we broke, Une blushed and I said, "I love you, don't forget that." Then I went to my death.  
  
A year later, Une met Mariemaie. What a tragedy, what was Dekim thinking; trying to have a child rule the world? I suppose he got from me exactly what he wanted anyway. I thank Lady Une everyday for taking in my child.  
  
I watched helplessly as Une cried herself to sleep, asking me why I did this to her; was I trying to haunt her, or punish her for loving me. The nights when she talked to me not knowing I was there listening were the worst. I held her those nights, and that broke my heart even more than I thought humanly possible (though it didn't matter if it was humanly possible anymore because anything is possible here). I wanted so badly for her to know that I didn't blame her for anything, and I cherished her love indefinitely. I just wanted to make her pain go away, but I couldn't. I visited her dreams when I could, replaying images of us together, reminding her to be strong and that I love her.  
  
Love. The word has been so abused that it doesn't express nearly enough of how I feel about her. Gratitude. Safety. Stability. Enchantment. Beauty. Devotion. Friendship. Passion. If I were to make a list of what she means to me, it would take eternity to finish it.  
  
As time wore on in the human world, Une and Mariemaie became the family I had always wanted. I began to refer to the two as "my family", and indeed they were: the woman I was to marry and the daughter that should have been ours.  
  
I laughed for days after Mariemaie told Zechs to marry Lucrezia. They were playing chess, Mariemaie was losing, and as a desperate attempt to claim victory, she brought up the subject of Lucrezia, and won the game.  
  
I didn't like Zak at first. I really didn't like him the night he kissed my daughter. She was so happy; I was so furious. It took me some time to get used to the fact that my daughter was growing into a woman, but when I realized the two were in love, I gave them my blessing and let it go at that.  
  
At their wedding, I sat by Lady's side. I could have stood by Zechs, but I thought he was doing a fine job playing me, and Lady needed me more. I watched a tear trickle down and kissed her where it had landed. She smiled faintly and whispered "Treize." and for that moment my heart swelled with the possibility that she knew I was there.  
  
I beamed with pride when they named their baby after me. The daughter who didn't even know me had given me the greatest honour a father can ever be granted. He grew up to be a fine young man; Une says he looks like me. I can see the resemblance, too.  
  
I was the first person she told about the "Sleeping Death". She wasn't scared at all, but she fought with that fierceness only my Lady beholds. Now she seems relieved that the sleep is taking hold. I don't think she plans to wake up this time.  
  
I know I'm being selfish, but I'm so lonely that I hope that she gives in this time. I've been watching the world go by as if I were suspended in space and I could see everything from here go by as quickly as it always has. Even though it has been an eternity since I was permitted to touch my Une, I have lost all sense of time and I'm not even sure if all of these things happened yesterday or earlier today. It doesn't even matter; Time is a mortal's necessity, I have no further use for it.  
  
I help make her transition between worlds so as to keep her from any discomfort. Finally, everything is perfect. We are finally together like we were so many years ago, only this time there are no distractions and no regrets.  
  
I kiss her deeply and say, "Welcome home, Angelica."  
  
"It's been a while," she replies and we embrace for a thousand years. Finally, we have been released from our pasts. Our shackles have been removed.  
  
xxx So this is the end of "Life Forgotten". Did you like it? Please tell me if you liked it at all, or if you didn't, then what it was that you didn't like. Okay? PLEASE! 


End file.
